Heavenly Jungle
the heavenly jungle is an extremely large area that had an ancient civilization but was destroyed by the so called "god of the jungle" how this mysterious monster destroyed the civilization is still unkown. zones basecamp: a small open field with a lake at the back hunters can see herbivores walking into the distance area 1 a large open field with some jungle trees in the middle and a part of the jungle on the right side of the area connects to area 2 5 and 10 area 2: an island with a lake surounding it connects to area 13 and 8 area 3: a dense part of the jungle and a small hill on the right side many large wyverns come here to sleep area 4: a large part of jungle with a giant lake in the middle Leviaguma sleeps here area 5: a lesser dense part of the jungle with an open area in the middle. 6: the smallest part of the jungle with some unkown writings on the trees area 7: a cave with a lake in the middle. most cave dwelling monsters come here to sleep or drink from the lake. area 8: the second largest part of the cave with some stalactites that can drop down but this happens rarely area 9: a cave with nothing much going on except for a large opening on the right and glowing eyes can be seen. area 10: one of the lesser dense parts of the jungle with a river flowing through the top of the area. area 11: the least dense part of the jungle with a cave entrance at the top area 12: the second smallest cave it has a lake in the middle and stalactites above the lake area 13: a small area with jungle trees surounding it there is an ancient statue of an old civilazition. the statue has the shape of a dragon that apears to be a wolperlsuath. area 14: the smallest part of the cave system with an opening in the ceiling there apears to be drawings about hunters fighting an ancient dragon. area 15: one of the more dense parts of the jungle be carefull as a giant pinguicula moranensis is in the area that slowly decreases the hunters health if they step on it. area 16: a dense part of the jungle with vines hanging from some trees. monsters such as congalala can use these vines to their advantage but the hunter can use them too area 17: the smallest part of the jungle with a lake. the water is much darker rather than being crystal clear. plesioth often sleeps here. area 18: hunters must be carefull as a hidden pinguicula moranensis is in this area. area 19: this is the only area where there is a giant venus flytrap. Gargango often feasts on these plants. area 20: the largest part of the second cave system and also the largest area with a lake. water monsters love this area area 21: the largest area with an opening. almost god like light shines through the opening. area 22: the darkest cave in the secondary cave system. hunters need a lantern by their side to see the whole area. akura jebia comes here alot. area 23: a lake with a small island in the middle most elder dragons sleep here area 24: the smallest part of the second cave system. taikun zamuza comes here but can dig to other large caves. hazards pinguicula moranensis: a sticky carnivorous plant that has a flower in the middle. hunters are required to button mash in order to escape this plant. this plant causes poison and defense down. giant venus flytrap: when the hunter triggers the plant the plant will snap shut in just a fraction of a second and hunters have to mash buttons in oreder to escape. history behind the ancient civilization once it was a giant civilization that existed centuries but one day a legendary elder dragon destroyed it in just 2 days. as it got destroyed and everything disapeared the legendary elder dragon did too or so they thought. as some hunters saw quick flashes in the corner of their eyes. some remains can still be found such as the ancient statue. seasons tropical season: most monsters are here but they are much less agressive and much less predictive with their attacks breading season: breading season hypnocatrice apears now and all monsters are much more agressive and more predictive with their attacks. even the smaller monsters are more predictive. also some areas change such as the areas with islands now are made up of only water instead having islands in their center. themes/ambience center|thumb|150x150px|hr 1 jungle and open areas battle theme notes *the area 13 ambience plays very lightly and not super loud Category:Areas